Mine
by sakagawea
Summary: Draco Malfoy is just as powerful as ever and as usual gets whatever he wants. He has finally decided that not only does he want Hermione Granger but that he is going to make her his no matter what and therefore by whatever means necessary. "Think of her as already mine!"
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the family!  
This is a new story; I hope you enjoy it and if you do please follow and review  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling OWNS  
-

**CHAPTER 1:**

DRACOS' POV:

"Draco baby, I missed you all throughout break. Why didn't you owl me?" Pansy whispered in a seductive voice whilst running her hands down my arm. I groaned and shoved her away, not in the mood for her usual attempts of getting me into bed with her.

"Leave me alone Pansy! For the umpteenth time I am NOT interested," I replied, annoyed, as I walked off, my mind still set on the beautiful brunette who had just stepped of the train, her face glowing in the moonlight as she stared across the lake longingly, at the majestic castle we called Hogwarts.

As impossible as it sounded, she looked even more alluring than the last time I saw her. Her previously tangled bush of hair had tamed over time, now wavy falling over her shoulder in soft ringlets. Her body, although hidden by her modest robes, hinted at the curves beneath it, as if tempting one to explore. Her eyes were sparkling in excitement, her cheeks a rosy red as her full lips were pulled into a smile. I groaned internally and turned my head away, my fists clenching in order to keep myself from going over to her and making her mine.

I sighed as I sat in the carriage alone. I was glad it was dark, so no one would notice my longing stares at her. It wouldn't work anyway; she absolutely despised me because she was under the impression that the feeling was mutual. I couldn't help but act like a jerk around her; it was the only way I could speak to her without my feelings being too obvious.

"Draco, get off before the carriage leaves!" Blaise exclaimed, distracting me from my thoughts long enough for me to notice that we were at the castle, which looked as majestic as ever. I jumped off, and walked ahead and into it, eager to get started with the year rather than stuck in the thoughts of 'love sick Draco' as some would call it.

"Still thinking about her aye? Why don't you go ahead and talk to her? Might as well, before it's too late…The Weasley brat seems pretty close to her ya know..?" Blaise drifted off as he tried to catch up with me. I shook my head, feeling my blood boiling at just the thought of Weasley liking her in that way.

"He'd be dead before he even tried," I said through clenched teeth.

"I know, but you don't want to lose your chance mate," Blaise exclaimed, stepping away from me as he noted my threatening glare.

"Zabini, I have more power than Voldemort did when he was alive and if I wanted to, I could rule of the entire magical world. I have the money, power and wealth to do so as well as the support. The only reason I don't is because I choose not to. If worse comes to worse I will force the Malfoy crest into her arm and make her marry me against her will. There is no such thing as me 'losing my chance'. Think of her as already mine," I replied, whilst trying to contain my anger.

"Ooft! Ouch!" a melodic voice exclaimed as they bumped into me and fell with a thump onto the ground.

I took a sharp breath, not even needing to turn around to know who it was.

"Granger," I said, trying to sound frustrated. I felt annoyance seep through me as Weasley grabbed her arm and pulled her up, not letting her go after that. I glared at his filthy paw, wishing it would burn.

"Maybe next time, you should watch where you're going and not BUMP into your superiors. I understand that befriending pure bloods as low as the Weasel makes you think it's okay to be very touchy with other purebloods, but it is NOT," I muttered, not even trying to hide the anger I felt.

"Sod off Malfoy! She didn't do anything," the Weasel exclaimed, his rugged hand now on her shoulder.

"Ronald, don't bother. He isn't worth it. Let's get to the great hall, I want to see if I made it as head girl," Granger said, her eyes squinted as she tried to hide her annoyance with my attitude, grabbing his palm in hers and dragging him away.

That was it. The contact was too much and all I saw was red. Him touching her was one thing but her touching him back, even if they were just friends, made me feel like killing someone, right than in front of me. I stormed ahead, walking right through Granger and Weasley, knocking her to the ground not caring that she had probably hurt herself from the impact of the fall.

I walked into the hall, trying to calm myself down and sat at the Slytherin table, not even trying to hide my anger. I noted Blaise look at me and then quickly look away. He was a smart boy; always knowing what was good for him. I stared ahead, at McGonagall making the usual announcements as the sodding first year brats got sorted into their house groups. I was waiting for the head boy announcements too. I already knew it was me as I had organised it myself, but it was nice to hear it out loud, officiating the agreement.

"Finally, I would like to introduce the Head Girl this year," McGonagall said, waiting as everyone went silent.

"Hermione Granger from house Gryffindor; Congratulations!" she exclaimed, winking at her as the Gryffindor table broke out into cheers.

"Additionally the head boy is Draco Malfoy from house Slytherin!" she said as the Slytherin house broke out into cheers, hands darting out to pat me on the shoulder and back, offering the mutual congrats.

I smirked as I looked up and noted Granger glaring at me, her face turning red from anger as she took in McGonagall's final announcement of us having to share dorms. I was psyched for this year. Little did she know that if it weren't for me she wouldn't have even made it as head girl! I felt my previous anger completely evaporate, giddy with the thought that I had her all to myself. I was looking forward for the year.

Thank you for reading this  
Please review and follow this story!

The much needed support would be dearly appreciated.  
Lots of love,  
Sakagawea xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!  
Thank you for the reads and follows as well as the reviews  
I'm going to try update whenever I can and hopefully make an aim of at least 3 chapters a week.

Well here's the next chapter

CHAPTER 2:

"I cannot believe I have to share a dormitory with Malfoy. That nuisance is so up himself, his head is probably still screwed up his ass!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration as she walked with Harry and Ron towards the head dorms.

"It's okay Hermione. It shouldn't be too bad. You'll only have to see him when your organising events and patrolling," Harry replied, as he tried to calm his down, feeling bad that she would have to live under the wrath of Malfoy for the next year.

"Whatever," she sighed as they came to face the entry to the head dorms, "Anyways, I'm going to go in and try get some sleep and you guys should to. We need to be up early tomorrow as we have transfiguration first! Thank you for walking me."

"Blimey Mione, we just got here. We need a week to relax before we get into school work," Ron said sheepishly under Hermione's menacing glare.

"We'll see about that Ron. Anyways goodnight," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she pulled them into a hug.

She sighed as she watched them walk off, probably towards the Gryffindor tower, but with them she would never know where they would drift off.

"After you Granger," a deep could voice drawled out, causing her to jump, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Malfoy," Hermione said in a blunt voice, not daring to move as she could feel his body heat, realising he was standing directly behind her.

"Well hurry up then. I don't have all day," Malfoy whispered, causing her to jump as his voice echoed, bouncing of the stone walls of the darkened corridor.

"Phoenix feathers," Hermione said, listening for the creak as the door slowly opened allowing her to enter.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" she unknowingly exclaimed as she took in the plush rugs, and the majestic couches that looked comfortable enough to be her bed. She could already imagine herself lying there with a nice cup of hot cocoa and the new edition of 'Hogwarts a history'. She observed the wooden tables, running her fingers over the detailed carvings, taking in the smoothness of it.

She walked into the adjoining room and saw a kitchen, packed with food. There was everything there than anyone could possibly want. She noted the staircase in the far corner that probably led up to the individual rooms.

All the while, Draco stared at his goddess with widened eyes. He noted the way her beautiful mouth dropped open as she took in the common room. His lips unknowingly upturned into a smile as she ran into the kitchen and then back out, walking around looking at everything there.

He couldn't help but let out an accidental chuckle, catching himself before she heard when she sat on the plush couch, sighing in content as she leaned against it, enjoying her sense of comfort. She looked so captivating, her glowing face illuminated in the fire. She was so enticing, I had to grab onto the coat rack to prevent myself from going up to her and taking her right then and there.

He needed her to leave before he lost control. He didn't realise that it would be this hard. She had to go NOW.

"Granger," Draco barked as she got comfortable, "Get your mud blood face out of my presence. If you fall asleep her, you will regret it and that's a warning."

"I think I'll do what I want. It's my dorm just as much as it is yours and I will not have you bossing me around for the rest of the year so no I will not leave," she replied angrily, standing up to face him.

"I said LEAVE!" Malfoy growled, relishing the fact that she took a step back for every step he took towards her, until her back pressed into the wall.

She however wasn't going to let her fear take over her pride as she shook her head and met his silvery- grey eyes with her brown ones, daring him to try.

"I said NO! I'll have you know that you done sca… Hey, WAIT, give me back MY wand," Granger shrieked as Malfoy pocketed her wand.

She flinched as he grabbed her arms, her back firmly against the wall, as he pressed himself into her, surrounding her with his body.

"What are you doing? Malfoy! Get away from me," she screamed as she tried to pull her arms out of his grip to push him away and off of her.

"Listen here Granger. This is my dorm and this is my common room. This common room works the way I want to and everything that will happen is under my order. If I tell you to leave, that means you LEAVE. Never question me again, "he said angrily, his face inching closer and closer to hers, his eyes on her plump lips.

"Malfoy NO! Move away from me!" she exclaimed, fear ebbing her body as his face got too close to hers.

"No, I will not. It is too late for tha… UHH. GRANGER GET BACK HERE!" Malfoy screamed, grabbing his crotch as she ran off and up the stairs. The little bint had kicked him.

He ran up after her reaching the door to her room before it slammed shut in his face.

Draco smirked as he heard her casting wards from the other side. If only she knew that those actions were pointless. He grew up in a household that was comprised of dark magic and he could unlock her door and have her immobilised in one spell.

"Moverintino," he hissed, his wand pointed at her door, watching it open slowly.

He noted her eyes widen in shock, as she stepped away from the door, dropping her wand in the process. She looked so innocent and vulnerable... she was so tempting.

"How... What… how did you come in?" she muttered, shocked, her eyes filled with fear, as he grabbed her arm and pushed her into a sitting position on her bed. He then pushed her into a sleeping position, using wandless magic to place her covers over her.

She was speechless, under the intensity of his stare, as he looked into her eyes, lost in their depth.

"Shhh, he whispered, "Get some sleep."

With that, he pressed his lips softly against her cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling away. He left the room quietly, in shock and in awe at what had happened. He had felt something stir inside him, and just looking at her, he had felt all his anger evaporate.

He shook his head and decided to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for about a year's delay in updating this story but I have decided to continue on with this for all those following it! Hope you all enjoy ?ￂﾠ

CHAPTER 3

Draco woke up the next morning well aware of how he had reacted the night before. He groaned as he realised he needed to control both his urges and his anger around her. He couldn't make her hate him by snapping at her all the time but she was so damn irresistible.

He walked out of his room after washing up and saw his beauty sitting on the sofa enjoying a book with her morning cocoa. He noticed how the crackling fire illuminated her skin and made her look as if she were glowing further enunciating her beauty.

"Granger," Draco barked, snapping her out of her out of her own world and causing her to jump. "You're in my spot!"

"Excuse me Malfoy!" Hermione snapped back as she stood up to face him, her eyes narrowing and her cheeks turning red as she was filled with a sudden burning desire to curse him with every hex she knew. "This isn't your spot. This is a shared common room and I earned this position just as much as you so you'd better show me the respect I deserve before i avada your ass!"

Draco concealed the smile he felt creeping up on his face as he watched her raging emotions. She was a true Gryffindor always testing waters that shouldn't be tested. He stepped forward, coming so close that their faces were inches apart as he looked down on her. He noticed fear overcome her face and how her hand reached down to her pocket to grab her wand.

"You dare challenge me?" Draco asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm not challenging you. I'm just setting the rules on what's what," she replied as she tried to keep the trembles out of her voice.

He gripped her wrists with one hand, dragging them away from her wand and pushed her back onto the sofa as he almost straddled her.

"You, my dear Granger will learn as the days progress about pureblood marriage laws. As in gender laws. You will treat me how a woman; a wife will treat her husband. Listen to my every will and every command and be as submissive and compliant as necessary. Understood?" Draco hissed.

"Gender laws? That would only apply to your wife! I am not your wife so leave me be," Hermione moaned as her wrists ached with pain due to Draco's bruising grip on her wrist.

"That is what you think. The future holds many surprises for you my dear. Brace yourself," Draco whispered before he pressed a brief kiss onto her forehead. And with that he was gone, his black robes swishing after him.

Hermione sat there for a while. She tried to control her shaking. She had no idea what had just happened. Draco was acting strange. She remembered the kiss he placed on her cheek the night before. He thought she was asleep. Did he really think they would get married? Why would he insult himself by marrying someone like her; a mudblood?

She decided to keep this to herself. Harry was finally happy after the war and was well in love with Ginny. She didn't want him to worry about her.

She trudged out of the heads common room, her hot cocoa and book left on the sofa, cold and forgotten.

She walked towards the great hall and felt herself get more cheerful as she could hear the voices of excitement and anticipation for the morning feast. The sounds of soft chatter l, clinking cups and plates.

As she walked inside she smiled as she saw her friends waving at her and gesturing for her to come over and sit.

She smiled as Harry got up to embrace her in a warm hug followed by Ron. She also noticed how he hugged her a few seconds longer than necessary and Draco had noticed this too.

Draco growled from where he was sitting as he saw the Weasel wrap his arms around his future wife. He wanted to get up and hex the Weasel into oblivion.

He almost did stand up, hand on his wand before he felt Blaise's hand grip his arm and yank him back down into his seat.

"Do you want to make a scene?" Blaise hissed. "I get it, she's yours but you have to control yourself or else you'll make things more complicated than necessary".

"You think I don't known that," Draco whispered angrily. " I fucking know what I need to do and what I don't. I already have a plan and you're going to help me if you know what's best for you".

Blaise sighed, shaking his head. He knew best not to argue with Draco, especially when he was mad.

"Attention!" McGonagall yelled as she proceeded with the morning headmistress announcements. "As you know Easter break will begin as of tonight. Classes must be attended as necessary and you will be given time to pack your bags after. The hogwarts express will be leaving tonight so make sure you are there on time. However our head boy and head girl must stay back for the two weeks to plan for the year and the Yule ball that is approaching after the break. Enjoy your breakfasts. That is all".

Draco watched with a smirk as Hermione rushed over to McGonagall and pleaded with her. Probably to be allowed to enjoy her vacation with her family. He already knew McGonagall would say no. She was well under his imperius curse and would do anything he said, including making Hermione stay back. He felt pity as her saw the hope crumble and her grudgingly walk back to her seat, shaking her head at the Weasel and Potter.

He couldn't contain his glee at the thought of spending two weeks with just Granger.

~ After the classes ~

Hermione made her way to the heads dormitory. She refused to listen to McGonagall. She would go home and enjoy her break and deal with the consequences later. She stepped into the dorm and noticed Malfoy standing there waiting.

She refused to acknowledge his presence and walked past him, determined to pack her bags and leave. She packed quickly after noting she only had an hour to pack as after that time the doors of Hogwarts and every entry would seal.

After the war, Hogwarts had improved its security. If you were in the bathroom when the entries sealed then you were stuck there for the break. There was no way out.

As Hermione closed her last suitcase she glanced at her watch and noticed she only had a minute left before the entries sealed. She rushed out, panicked at the thought of being stuck with Malfoy. She ran for the door whilst lugging her two heavy suitcases before coming into contact with a hard figure and stumbling back onto the floor dropping her bags in the process.

"Ooft Malfoy," Hermione grunted. "Move out of the way, I need to go".

Her eyes widened as he picked up her bags and walked away, towards his room.

"Malfoy give me my bags! I need them. I need to go," Hermione shouted desperately, running after him.

He turned around suddenly, causing her to collide into him, this time him catching her shoulders before she fell, dropping her bags.

"You," he hissed slowly, "are not going anyway".

And then Hermione froze, her eyes filling with tears as she heard the heads dormitory seal shut. She was stuck with an oddly scary Draco Malfoy for the break.

~ fin ~

That's it for chapter 3 lovelies.

Please review and let me know what you think and also let me know if i should continue!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. Many were mentioning how they wanted Hermione to be herself with her cunning brilliant mind and I will try to incorporate that in future chapters so let me know how I go with that!

I am also wondering whether I should keep the chapters this length or longer so please comment on what you would prefer.

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione glared at Malfoy, the hate and her burning desire to strangle him clearly evident in her eyes.

"Malfoy, you sodding git!" she yelled, as she starting attempting to punch him in the chest, "You got me stuck here for the break. My family is waiting for me at home. I need to find a way out!"

Malfoy on the other hand attempted to conceal the smirk that was emerging on his face. He could help but stare at her face. Even when she was mad she was so beautiful. The few strands of hair that framed her face, somehow enhancing her cheeks reddened from anger and her eyes filled with so much anger. She looked so gorgeous that all he wanted to do was push on against the wall and see her moaning his name.

As her grasped her fists, to prevent her from hitting him, not that it had hurt him, he couldn't help but notice the smoothness of her skin. He bet that her whole body felt that smooth and he could feel himself going hard at the thought.

He was brought back to reality as she tried to yank her hands out of his grasp.

"Let go," she muttered angrily.

"No," came Draco's dry reply. "Not until you promise not to hit me or cause a sook. We are stuck here so I think it would be wise and mature of you to behave and accept the situation".

"MATURE ENOUGH? ACCEPT THE SITUATION?" Hermione exclaimed in shock, "You Malfoy, you stupid death eater, got me trapped here, on purpose. So don't expect me to be mature..."

Her words died in her throat as she saw cold fury in Malfoys eyes at the mention of death eater. Fear ebbed her veins as he shoved her against the wall, grasping her wrists painfully tightly.

"Ow Malfoy, you're hurting me," Hermione said, wincing.

"Don't you dare refer to me as a fucking death eater ever again. You do not know me or my life so don't go saying whatever shit comes out of your mouth," Draco said in an icy tone.

"Well isn't that what you are? Or were? You and your pathetic father followed Voldemort to every command. You fucking watched me as your fucking aunt tortured me. I saw you staring at me. But you didn't think once to help me. So don't give me shit about what I can and can't say," Hermione replied angrily.

Draco was overcome with regret. He remembered that night. He remembered the pain he felt when he saw her on the brink of insanity screaming for help, for the pain to stop. He remembered her pleading eyes staring into his as tears ran down her face.

What she didn't remember though, is when he silently imperiused his aunt and made her stop. When he made her pass out so she would not feel pain. And when the room emptied out and he healed her the best he could before leading Potter (without his knowledge) into finding her.

He hesitated for a second before sending her that thought. He saw her face freeze as she watched what had happened and what he had done. He saw her eyes clouded with emotions as she stared at him.

"Again, I repeat you do not know me," Draco replied in a cold voice before letting go of her wrists and walking away.

Hermione stood there, even after he walked into his room and shut the door. She didn't know how to act. She hadn't known what to say. What did that mean? Should she apologise? Should she act civil with him?

She still couldn't believe that the one Draco Malfoy, who had hated her mud blood guts since the first day he saw her, would risk his life and go against his crazy aunt, his whole family and even Voldemort into saving her life.

She shook her head and walked to the common room deciding to clear her mind. She sat down on the couch with 'Hogwarts a history', and read.

Malfoy at the same time lay on his bed. He didn't know whether he regretted sending her that memory. Was it too soon? No he decided.

He had two weeks alone with her. He would open himself up and reveal himself to her. And if two weeks wasn't enough then he would force her to be his. If he saw the fucking Weasel lay his hands on his angel again, he would kill him.

He decided after a while to go to the kitchen and see what there was to eat as he felt a rumbling in his stomach and realised he was hungry and then he groaned as he remembered he would to cook the food himself as they were trapped in their dormitory all thanks to him.

He walked out to the living room and saw Hermione laying there on the sofa reading a book. As she heard his footsteps she looked at him and briefly smiled before looking away quickly.

He nodded and walked off into the kitchen. Good thing for him was that when he was young and his father was occupied with Voldemort's business his mum used to cook in order to distract herself from the fear of her husband bargaining away her or her son's life. And due to her keeping him by her side the entire time he had picked up on many cooking skills and learnt many things to cook.

He looked through the draws for ingredients and then decided to make a pasta. He always kept it to himself but he decided he liked cooking for the same reason his mother did. It served as a distraction. As he made the pasta, he thought about her. He didn't know what to do with his feelings for her. He didn't know how to act around her. He didn't even know how he fell in love with her.

All he knew was that as the years passed by, everything she did had appealed to him more. Instead of hating her thirst and knowledge for everything he grew to admire and love it. He suddenly found himself yearning to hear her voice, watch her smile, or hear her laugh. It was never at him of course. And now he found himself wanted to make her know that she was his. This beauty was his and only his.

"Um, Malfoy," he heard a soft voice say, distracting him from his thoughts as he turned around to meet her gaze.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did. I never knew and um… well… it means a lot. So thank you," Hermione said.

"Its fine," he answered, staring at her flushed cheeks and her plump lips, longing to kiss her.

"Why though?" she asked." Why would you have done that?"

"I had my reasons. Maybe you'll figure them out some day, but until then don't ask about it," Draco replied before turning back to his pasta.

"You can cook?" Hermione asked in an amused tone. She smiled to herself as she thought about it. Who knew that Draco Malfoy, the ultimate pureblood, would fend for himself and know how to cook?

"Yes, my mother taught me. Would you like some?" Draco said whilst focusing on mixing the sauce with the now boiled pasta.

"Um… yes I guess. I wouldn't mind that is if you had some left over," Hermione answered, slightly embarrassed.

Malfoy shook his head in amusement and then divided the food into two bowls. He then placed a fork into each and looked up at her wandering eyes.

"Enjoy," he replied before walking off back into his room, exciting himself at the thought that his angels eyes were following him out.

Hermione was left alone in the kitchen. She sat down on the table and ate her food deep in thought. She had to admit he was a great cook as his food tasted legendary.

She wondered why he was acting like this. So different, as if this wasn't the true Malfoy. Maybe he was right. Maybe she didn't actually know him.

Who knew how he was as people did change after the war. Maybe he had turned good. To the light side.

As she headed back to her room she hesitated before knocking on Malfoys door. She didn't know why she knocked and what she was going to say. She just knew she had many questions and no answers.

"What?" Draco's deep voice said, breaking her from her train of thought.

"Thank you for the dinner Malfoy it was really good," Hermione replied politely.

"I'm glad," Draco answered, "is there anything else?"

Hermione was beginning to regret talking to him. It seemed as if he didn't want to converse. His responses appeared dry and thoughtless.

"Malfoy… is there something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"No," Draco said whilst taking in her intoxicating sense. He was so turned on with her near him. He needed her to leave before he did something she wouldn't like. He groaned as she stepped into his room, walking closer to him. It seemed that their polite exchange from before had led her to believe she could be comfortable with him and if she came any closer he would definitely not be able to resist.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, concern in her eyes.

Seeing her worry for him was his last straw. He grabbed her waist and before she could say anything he pressed her against the wall. He pressed his lips against hers and moaned and her soft sweet taste. He ignored her resistance and her pleas for him to stop as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring it.

He grabbed her hands that were trying to push at his chest and pressed them against her sides whilst pulling back to stare at her face. Her lips were swollen and red, her eyes desperate for him to stop. Her cheeks were a gorgeous pink.

"Malfoy! Let me go… What are you doing? MOVE" she screamed desperately trying to pull out of his grip as he leaned forward to kiss her again. This time he only pecked her on the lips before pulling back and letting her go.

She looked at him with fear and anger before running out of his room. He listened as he heard her door slam in anger and her still swearing profanities at him.

He closed his door and then decided to go to bed.

END OF CHAPTER 4

How was it? Was it good? Did it change too much from the other chapters? Is Draco not possessive enough? Is Hermione not herself enough? Please review if there's anything you want me to fix up! I value and will use your feedback.

Hope you enjoyed my lovelies xx


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

_The next morning_

Draco woke up well aware of what he had done the night before. Did he regret it? Yes and no. Sure he should have waited for when the time was right but it had felt amazing even if it was just a little taste. Her body fit perfectly against his as if they were made for each other and my god she was so sweet. He felt himself getting hard at the thought. That angel had captured him and had taken hold of every thought and emotion.

After Draco took a shower, and a long one at that with thoughts of a certain brunette on his mind, he changed into casual wear and then walked through the common room into the kitchen. He smirked as he heard Hermione freeze at his entry, the cereal dripping off her spoon that was mid- air.

He could see the rage and anger in her eyes and my oh my, she still looked irresistibly gorgeous.

"Morning Granger," Draco said casually as he opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

He noted her scoff and look back down at her food without saying a word. Oh so she was ignoring him.

"Really Granger," Draco continued, "ignoring me? That is rather childish isn't it?"

"Childish!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and knocking it to the floor, "I'm childish? You are the one that had to do, you know, kiss me yesterday! And you called me childish?"

Draco couldn't help but get excited. Oh what a little vixen she was. His little vixen.

"And can you please tell me, how kissing someone can make you childish? I think it made me more of a man," Draco replied, revelling the daggers she was glaring at him.

"A MAN! You are no man! You kissed someone without permission, "Hermione yelled.

"Really Granger? Without permission? Can you not think of anything else to say?" Draco replied back in an amused tone.

"WELL YOU STUP..." Hermione began before getting cut off.

"Look," Draco started in a calming tone, "I'm sorry I kissed you. I had a weak moment. I apologise."

"Well…" Hermione replied, startled by his sudden apology, "um it's okay? Can I ask why?"

"Well of course you can, "Draco answered, as if he were waiting for her to ask, "As a male who beds witches daily in a world of passion, being trapped in this room for the break has really ruined my system. It is a process called sex that I am quite used to. It first begins with finding a suitable witch to complete the duty. She of course but have a banging body but…"

"OKAY STOP!" Hermione yelled, her hands over her ears, her face flushed, "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW".

Draco laughed at her reaction. She was too cute. She smiled at his laugh and then quickly looked away. It seemed she was not angry at him anymore. He had to be careful. He couldn't slip again. He needed to do this right.

The kitchen became silent again as Hermione fixed her chair and sat back down to continue eating her now soggy cereal. Draco opened the fridge a few times and the multiple drawers as he took out his desired ingredients to cook his breakfast.

Hermione watched as he moved gracefully around, watching him cook and the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon filling up the kitchen.

"Would you like some?" Draco asked, distracting her from her thoughts as he saw her longing gaze towards the food he was cooking.

He noticed in delight as her face turned red, a lovely blush making its appearance, as she realised he had caught her staring.

"Um, no, I have my good old cereal," she replied, holding up a spoon of soggy cereal before pouring it back into her bowl in disgust.

"Are you sure? I made enough for the two of us," Draco said, knowing she wanted what he was making.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to waste food if there's extra," Hermione said, awkwardly as he shook his head in amusement before portioning the food into two plates.

Draco felt a smile making its way onto his face at the look of her eager face when he placed the food in front of her and he couldn't contain his glee when she shovelled a spoonful of egg into her mouth, moaning at its taste.

"This tastes amazing," Hermione said quietly. Who knew she would be spending her Easter break morning eating breakfast in a civil manner with the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Who knew he would have been her saviour from his own aunt. She still didn't know how to react over that thought but it was quite obvious that he didn't want to talk about it and so she decided not to push him into answering.

She watched as Draco picked up his plate and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen. She hesitated for just a second before she said, "Would you like to eat here? There's enough space on the table for both of us".

Hermione felt heat rushing up to her cheeks as she saw the shocked look on his face and then his look of uncertainty. She was overcome with embarrassment as she realised he was about to turn down her offer and she had just made herself look like a fool.

"Unless you're busy… in which case you can lea…" she continued, stuttering.

"Of course, I'll sit," Draco said, interrupting her mid- sentence. He couldn't contain his glee. And she was just too beautiful with her curls framing her face and her embarrassed smile. He wanted to push her against the wall and press his lips against hers and drink in her honey sweet taste. But of course he had to control himself. He couldn't have himself screwing up again.

"So what would you have been doing, if you had not been stuck her in the vacation, "Hermione asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, "Draco began, "I would have been at the Malfoy Manor and probably gone to Blaise's place for Easter day".

"Why would you go to Blaise's place? Why not stay at the manor with your family?" Hermione asked, immediately regretting her question as she saw him give her a cold look in response.

"Did you not forget that my father is in Azkaban and my mother left to another country to escape the aftermath of the war", Draco responded drily.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know" Hermione answered, sympathy lacing her soft voice.

Draco frowned. He didn't like this. He didn't like her feeling sorry for him. The look of pity that he saw in her face was disappointing.

"I don't need your pity Granger," he replied in his cold tone, making Hermione grimace.

"It wasn't pity. I am honestly sorry. I swear," Hermione said, in a firm voice.

"Really? And why are you sorry for? You didn't care before? Why care now?" Draco said, raising his voice.

"Because! You saved me from your aunt" she yelled before she could stop herself.

Draco froze. He thought he was getting somewhere with his angel. He thought they were becoming friends. Of course she was only being civil with him because she felt she needed to repay him. Stupid Gryffindor's.

"You don't owe me any favours Granger," Draco said harshly as he turned around and started to walk off, "Don't pretend to be civil because you feel you need to thank me for that".

Hermione grabbed his arm as he proceeded to storm off. Draco closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her warm soft hand on his cold arm.

"Malfoy wait! Firstly you were acting civil with me as well. I'm not pitying you, it's not that I feel like I owe you. Well I slightly do but that's not all of it, "Hermione began with an awkward laugh, "it's also because I don't know. You were being nice to me and I was being nice back. I didn't want to ruin this façade we had by arguing like how we always do. The atmosphere has been rather pleasant with us being nice to each other… if you know what I mean."

"Very well," Draco started, "I underst…"

"I'm not done," Hermione interrupted, "also I do owe you my life. If it weren't for you I would have been in a mental ward right now or I'd have been dead. I don't know why you out of all people would have saved my life and in the process have risked your own but I won't question it. I am forever grateful to you. I'm just sorry that I hadn't known earlier. If there is anything at all that you want please ask me."

Hermione took a deep breath, her cheeks flushed after her speech.

"Okay I'm done," she said looking down embarrassed.

"Wow, that was quite a speech Granger," Draco said, enjoying her cheeks flush a deep pink." I do have one request. See I enjoy being civil with you. So what do you say we become friends? It would make sense considering we are head girl and head boy together?"

Hermione looked startled.

"Really? That's all you want?" she said.

In response Draco extended his arm, waiting for her to shake his hand.

"So what do you say Granger? Friends?" he questioned.

He watched in delight as she blushed and then placed her hand in his. It felt lovely.

"Friends" she replied.

_FINISH (for this chapter)_

_As you all probably noticed I have taken a different approach to this story. Rather than a super possessive Draco, I've decided to let their relationship build up if you know what I mean!  
Let me know what you think and especially if you like the way the story is headed._

_Thanks all for the reviews on the previous chapters- even the rather critical ones._

_It helps to write the chapters and I like to take all your opinions into consideration_

_Sakagawea_


End file.
